School Bullies
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs are going to middle school and start to take some activities and sports. But there is one problem, Princess has joined a punk gang and they all have one purpose, to embarrass our heroes.


**Hi everyone. Here is the next PowerPuff story where the PowerPuffs go to middle school and deal with Princess and a punk gang. I hope you like it.**

* * *

School Bullies

"Kids it's your first day of school," said Richard.

"I packed your lunches," I said.

The teens took their backpacks, lunches, and binders.

"Have fun," Richard and I said waving.

"Let's go guys," said Booster.

Burnner and Binky flew to school with the others.

"Hey guys look," said Burnner.

"It's Robin and Jacob," said Binky.

"Hi guys how are you doing?" Booster asked.

"We're great," said Robin.

"How about you?" said Jacob.

"Great thanks, are you guys nervous?" Blossom answered.

"A little," said Robin.

"Me too," said Jacob.

"I wonder what everyone is gonna be like especially the teachers," said Baxter.

"Well let's all get class and find out," said Buttercup.

The teens went to their home room which had a very nice teacher.

"Hello everyone I'm Mrs. O'Hara, I teach reading, right now it's home room, get to know each other," said the home room teacher.

"I like her," said Boomy.

"Yeah she's nice," said Bubbles.

"Hi my name is Laura," said a girl with blond hair and green eyes with glasses, and a red outfit.

"Nice to meet you," said Beauster.

"All of names start with the letter "B"," said Beauty.

"Can you write it them down?" asked a boy with red hair and blue eyes with a blue outfit, the boys and girls wrote their names.

"Wow those are great names," said a blond brown eyed boy with a green outfit.

"Thanks what's everyone's name?" Buster asked.

Everyone introduced themselves, the bell rang and everyone got to their first class, Banners saw a red head green eyed boy with a dark purple outfit walking, he slipped, and Banners grabbed him just in time.

"Wow thanks," said the boy.

"Anytime," said Banners.

The girls and boys first class was Gym.

* * *

"I like this school," said Bam-bam.

"There's even some of our class mates back in kindergarten," said Bamby.

"Mitch is not being immature this time," said Blaster.

"I know, wait do I hear a scream?" Bliss asked.

The teens heard a scream outside the school and saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes with a yellow outfit stuck on a flagpole, she fell and so did the flag, Benster caught the girl and Bloomy put the flag pole back.

"Wow you guys saved me, thanks," said the girl.

"No problem we're super heroes," said Benster.

"We have super powers," said Bloomy.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Bridger.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Bridget.

"You guys are cool!" said a brunette blue eyed boy with an orange outfit.

"I think they like us," said Beatie.

"They love us," said Benny.

In the crowd there were nine boys with spiky hair; four of them had black hair, three of them had brown hair, and two of them had red hair, there were also nine girls with poof ball hair, curly hair, frizzy hair, and wavy hair; four of them had black hair, three of them had brown hair, and two of them had red hair with hair covering left or right brown/green/blue eyes, they all had gloves, spiked arm guards, wore punk and goth like outfits, and big high length boots.

"Who are those guys?" the African American boy asked.

"I don't know they look like freaks," said the African American girl.

"I know who they are," said a spoiled voice, it was Princess; she didn't have her PowerPuff outfit anymore, she was dressed in a yellow shirt, golden pants, black boots, and black finger-less gloves.

"They are the PowerPuff Boys and the PowerPuff Girls, I have known those losers back in kindergarten," said Princess.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Angelo," said the African American boy.

"I'm Allison," said the African American girl.

"I'm Boris," said the Chinese boy.

"I'm Brooke," said the Chinese girl.

"I'm Cooper," said the Japanese boy.

"I'm Carol," said the Japanese girl.

"I'm Damon," said the black haired boy.

"I'm Doris," said the black haired girl.

"I'm Elliot," said the dark brunette boy.

"I'm Eloise," said the dark brunette girl.

"I'm Ford," said the brunette boy.

"I'm Fiona," said the brunette girl.

"I'm Goddard," said the light brunette boy.

"I'm Gloria," said the light brunette girl.

"I'm Harrison," said auburn boy.

"I'm Hope," said the auburn girl.

"I'm Igor," said the red head boy.

"And I'm Imogene," said the red head girl.

"You must be a punk gang, I'm a villain," said Princess.

"A villain of those guys," Angelo guessed.

"That's cool, villain's plans," said Allison.

"Destroying the city," said Boris.

"And lame super heroes," said Brook.

"These guys are the lamest," said Cooper.

"Let's say we embarrass them," said Carol.

"Yeah, I wonder if any of them are good at classes," said Damon.

"We'll really embarrass at lunch and classes," said Doris.

The punk gang and Princess smirked at their idea, and they laughed in victory of it, there was no way that their plan to embarrass the heroes was going to fail especially when having Princess as a villain around.

* * *

At lunch, the teens were talking about their classes.

"I like gym and wrestling," said Burnner.

"I think we can take some activities to sign up for," said Binky.

"Yeah, after lunch we could do it," said Booster.

Out of no where something hit Blossom's head.

"Who threw that?" she asked.

"We did, Blossom," said Princess.

"Who are your friends Princess?" Baxter asked.

"Their a punk gang, Angelo, Allison, Boris, Brooke, Cooper, Carol, Damon, Doris, Elliott, Eloise, Ford, Fiona, Goddard, Gloria, Harrison, Hope, Igor, and Imogene," said Princess.

"So you knew Princess back Kindergarten," said Elliot.

"She's lucky to be rich," said Eloise.

"And lucky to be a villain," said Ford.

"Super heroes are lame," said Fiona.

"Especially when they look like bug eyed freaks," said Goddard.

"And that means you guys are lame," said Gloria.

"And you're bug eyed freaks," said Harrison.

"You guys must have lunatic Parents," said Hope.

"We don't live with them anymore, and they are not loons," said Buttercup.

"We now live with our guardians," said Boomy.

"Who used to be our babysitters," said Bubbles.

"They have blonds in their group and we don't," said Igor.

"That's because blonds are scums and wimps," said Imogene.

"Hey, we have five villains who are blonds," said Beauster.

"I don't know about wimps but they scums," said Beauty.

"I remember that, see ya losers," said Princess.

She and her friends walked away.

"I don't like them at all," said Buster.

"Why were they so rotten to use?" said Banners.

"I don't know all I know is that the boys have dumb spiky hair," said Bam-bam.

"And the girls have their hair messed up," said Bamby.

"Let's sign up for our activities lunch is almost over," said Blaster.

The teens signed up for their activities once lunch was over.

"Next is history!" said Bliss.

"Yeah, a great class," said Benster.

"But I like gym better," said Bloomy.

"We can handle history," said Bridger.

"Yeah, it will be fun," said Bridget.

Right after history the teenagers got their activities.

"We got them," said Beatie.

"This is great!" said Benny.

Without the PowerPuffs knowing Princess and her punk friends signed up for activities too.

"We get to be wrestling players," said Burnner and Binky.

"We get to be volleyball players and in a science club," said Booster and Blossom.

"We get to be football players," said Baxter and Buttercup.

"We get to be tennis players and in an art club," said Boomy and Bubbles.

"We get to be soccer players and in the same science club like Booster and Blossom," said Beauster and Beauty.

"We get to be basketball players," said Buster and Banners.

"We get to be swimmers and in the same art club as Boomy and Bubbles," said Bam-bam and Bamby.

"We get to be baseball players and in the same science club like Booster, Blossom, Beauster, and Beauty," said Blaster and Bliss.

"We get to be hockey players," said Benster and Bloomy.

"We get to be cheerleaders and in the same art club as Boomy, Bubbles, Bam-bam and Bamby," said Bridger and Bridget.

"We get to be singers," said Beatie and Benny.

* * *

The next day was the second day of school.

"I can't wait for wrestling," said Burnner.

"Neither can I," said Binky.

On their way to their activity Angelo and Allison saw them.

"Ooh those two are taking wrestling too," said Angelo.

"This is our chance to embarrass," said Allison.

At wrestling practice everyone was getting ready to do it.

"Here's the rules everyone, don't hurt the members of your team, just put them in a position and keep them there unless you're the victim get up," said the coach.

"Uh coach you forgot to say count to three four a final countdown," said Burnner.

"Oh right thank you Mr. Brown," said the coach.

"Hey Allison, you take that chick, I'll take the loser," said Angelo.

"Yeah, males vs. males and females vs. females are better," said Allison.

While the coach put everyone in teams the bullies did their thing.

"Hey Brown, take me down if you can," said Angelo.

"Not in your life," said Burnner.

"Try me freak," said Angelo.

Burnner got mad and pinned Angelo.

"No Mr. Brown I said don't hurt your team member," said the coach.

"Angelo was insulting me coach," said Burnner.

Angelo giggled.

"Hey Lenton give me your best shot," said Allison.

"You maybe mean but I'm not gonna break you," said Binky.

"Not even if you don't have the nerve to bug eyes?" Allison smirked.

Binky got mad and lunged at Allison.

"Miss Lenton what did I say about attacking the team member?" the coach questioned.

"Allison was being mean to me coach," said Binky.

Allison giggled, it seemed that the coach believed our two heroes they were still embarrassed.

"Alright they are in embarrassed," said Angelo.

"I wonder how Boris and Brooke are doing at football," Allison wondered.

In football, the coach explained the rules about football.

"Hey Brooke you take the witch, I'll take the moron," said Boris.

"Great, I like to embarrass the girl nerds," said Brooke.

"Hey you Rotium, pass the ball to that boy over there," said Boris to Baxter.

"I don't remember him being on my team," said Baxter.

"He is, now pass it," said Boris.

Baxter passed the ball to a raven haired, brown eyed boy.

"No Mr. Rotium, he's on the other team," said the coach.

"Sorry coach, Boris said he was on my team," said Baxter.

"Hey Utonium do you see that girl there, pass the ball to her," said Brooke.

"I don't think she's on my team," said Buttercup.

"Yes she is, just pass it," said Brooke.

Buttercup passed the ball to a raven haired, green eyed girl.

"Miss Utonium, you had to pass the ball to a member of your team," said the coach.

"Oops sorry, Brooke told me to pass it to her," said Buttercup.

"Job done, we did it," said Boris.

"I hope Cooper and Carol do the plan well in basketball," said Brooke.

In basketball, the rules were explained by the basketball coach.

"Carol you take the dudette, I'll take the dork," said Cooper.

"Sure that works," said Carol.

"Hey Rotium over here, why you pass the ball to that girl there?" said Cooper.

"But she's not opened," said Buster.

"Just do it," said Cooper.

Buster passed the ball to the girl who wasn't opened.

"Mr. Rotium you were suppose to pass the ball to someone who was opened," said the coach.

"Sorry about that Cooper told me to do it," said Buster.

"Hey Utonium come here, pass the ball to that guy," said Carol.

"I can't do that, he's not opened," said Banners.

"Sure you can," said Carol, Banners passed the ball to the guy.

"No Miss Utonium pass the ball to an opened team mate," said the coach.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Carol made me," said Banners.

"Great we're finished," said Cooper.

"I wonder if Damon and Doris remember it in hockey," said Carol.

In hockey, the coach told the players the rules about hockey.

"Doris you take the female I'll take the jerk," said Damon.

"Great plan," said Doris.

"Listen Rotium, hit the puck at the wall," said Damon.

"No, I may play rough but no," said Benster.

"Just do it now," said Damon.

Benster hit the puck at the wall.

"Wait a minute Mr. Rotium that is the wall," said the coach.

"It wasn't my fault Damon told me to hit it with the puck," said Benster.

"Listen Utonium you aim the puck at someone," said Doris.

"No, I'm not doing that," said Bloomy.

"Yes you can, now do it," said Doris.

Bloomy aimed the puck at a girl.

"Miss Utonium you're not suppose to hit anyone as I said," replied the coach.

"Coach it's not my fault, Doris said for me to do it," said Bloomy.

"Yay, the coach is disappointed," said Damon.

"I hope it works for Elliot and Eloise in baseball," said Doris.

In baseball, every rule about it was explained by the baseball coach.

"Eloise you take the girl, I'll take the doofus," said Elliot.

"Sure that's better," said Eloise.

"Listen Rotium you go to first base right there," said Elliot.

"That is second base," said Blaster.

"No it's not, now go there," said Elliot.

Blaster walked to second base.

"Mr. Rotium, that's second base," said the coach.

"Elliot made me do it coach honest," said Blaster.

"Listen Utonium, you walk to third base right over there," said Eloise.

"That looks more like first base," said Bliss.

"No it's not, it's third base, get over there," said Eloise.

Bliss walked over to first base as she was told.

"Miss Utonium that is first base not third," said the coach.

"Eloise made me, I'm positive," said Bliss.

"Yes it worked," said Elliot.

"I'm guessing Ford and Fiona are doing the plan like us in soccer," said Eloise.

In soccer the coach told everyone the rules about it.

"Fiona you take the smart girl, I'll take the smart fool," said Ford.

"Sounds great Ford," said Fiona.

"Listen Rotium, you kick the ball to your goalie instead," said Ford.

"But she's on my team," said Beauster.

"If you don't I'll punch your big ungrateful head," said Ford.

Beauster kicked the ball to his goalie.

"Mr. Rotium you are suppose to kick the ball the other way," said the coach.

"It was Ford's fault he told me to," said Beauster.

"Listen Utonium, kick the ball at your goalie instead of the other," said Fiona.

"I can't do that to my own team member," said Beauty.

"If you don't I'll scratch your ugly face," said Fiona.

Beauty kicked the ball to her goalie.

"Miss Utonium, you were suppose to kick the ball to the other team's goalie," said the coach.

"Fiona started it, she made me do it," said Beauty.

"Fantastic we're good at this," said Ford.

"I hope Goddard and Gloria are good at it in volleyball.

In volleyball the coach explained the rules in it.

"Gloria you take the bookworm girl, I'll take the bookworm geek," said Goddard.

"Awesome idea Goddard," said Gloria.

"You Rotium, hit the ball to the left," said Goddard.

"That's not happening," said Booster.

"Do it, or I'll break your leg," said Goddard.

Booster hit the ball to the left.

"Mr. Rotium you need to practice by hitting the ball right," said the coach.

"I'm good coach but Goddard told me to hit left," said Booster.

"You Utonium hit the ball to the right," said Gloria.

"I'm so not gonna do it," said Blossom.

"I'm gonna put gum in your hair if you don't," said Gloria.

Blossom hit the ball to the right.

"Miss Utonium you need to practice to do great," said the coach.

"Gloria told me to hit it to the right, I'm good," said Blossom.

"That's it for us," said Goddard.

"I'm sure Harrison and Hope are doing good in tennis," said Gloria.

In tennis, the rules were told by the tennis coach.

"Hope you take the prissy, I'll take the freak," said Harrison.

"Nice thinking Harrison," said Hope.

"You Rotium, you throw the racket and catch the ball," said Harrison.

"That's not how we play tennis," said Boomy.

"I'll give you a broken jaw," said Harrison.

Boomy threw the racket and caught the ball when it was tossed to him.

"Mr. Rotium, you weren't suppose to do that," said the coach.

"I know but Harrison forced me to," said Boomy.

"You Utonium you just stand there and hit the ball a little," said Hope.

"You're not forcing me to do that," said Bubbles.

"I'll bite you," said Hope.

Bubbles didn't hit the ball hard enough when it came to her.

"Miss Utonium, swing next time," said the coach.

"I wanted to but Hope forced me not to hit it," said Bubbles.

"Strike 8 is closed," said Harrison.

"I'm sure it's easy for Igor and Imogene in swimming," said Hope.

In the swimming activity the swimming coach told the swimming the rules about swimming.

"Imogene you take the whiner, I'll take the nerd," said Igor.

"What plan Igor," said Imogene.

"You Rotium, do a back stroke," said Igor.

"I'm not good at them yet," said Bam-bam.

"I'm gonna give you a black eye," said Igor.

Bam-bam did a back stroke.

"Mr. Rotium, I told you to do a side stroke," said the coach.

"I was forced to do a back stroke by Igor," said Bam-bam.

"You Utonium do a side stroke," said Imogene.

"Not now, I have to do a front stroke," said Bamby.

"I'll drown you," said Imogene.

Bamby did a side stroke.

"Miss Utonium I said do a front stroke," said the coach.

"I was being forced by Imogene to do a side stroke," said Bamby.

"Hi five this is cool," said Igor giving Imogene a high five.

"It will be much cooler if Princess does the idea in cheer leading," said Imogene.

In cheer leading, the cheer leading coach explained the cheer leading rules.

Princess spotted a boy with spiky red hair, and wore a outfit almost identical to hers.

"Hi I'm Princess," she said.

"I'm Jordan, is it all right if I call you Josephine," said the boy.

"Sure it's okay," said Princess.

"By the way you embarrass the crybaby, I'll embarrass the twit," said Jordan.

"Works fine," said Princess.

"Rotium, do a cheer about losers," said Jordan.

"That's going to be mean," said Bridger.

"I'll give you a wedgie," said Jordan.

Bridger did a cheer that was mean.

"Mr. Rotium that was a mean cheer," said the coach.

"I know coach but Jordan was threatening me," said Bridger.

"Utonium do a cheer about other teams," said Princess.

"That's gonna be hurtful," said Bridget.

"I'll put your skirt in your underwear," said Princess.

Bridget did a hurtful cheer.

"Miss Utonium don't ever do that cheer again," said the coach.

"I didn't mean to Princess threatened me," said Bridget.

"Wow I like to join the punk gang," said Jordan.

"You're in, now we have two more to embarrass," said Princess.

Booster, Blossom, Beauster, Beauty, Blaster and Bliss were glad Princess and her punk friends didn't have to embarrass them in their science activity as were Boomy, Bubbles, Bam-bam, Bamby, Bridger, and Bridget for their art activity because those bullies didn't take those activities, meanwhile Beatie and Benny were so excited about their activity for singing.

"Wow I can't believe we're going to be singers!" said Beatie.

"We're gonna do great!" said Benny.

The bullies saw their chance to do what they do best.

"Us boys will take the brat," said Angelo.

"And us girls will take the other brat," said Allison.

Beatie was going to sing, but Princess and the other girls used the microphone line and put it up really high, Beatie sang but her voice was too high.

"Hey what's wrong with this thing?" asked Beatie.

Benny sang next, Jordan and the other boys made the record skip.

"Hey what's wrong with that record," said Benny.

The boys and girls went to the principle's office for help.

"We have a problem Mr. James, there is a punk gang, who are embarrassing us," they all said.

* * *

"I would like to talk to your coaches, kids now that you mentioned this punk gang whose embarrassing you," said the principle.

The girls and the boys got out of the office and into their next class, science; while the teacher was trying to make the heater to work it wouldn't.

"Well class the heat happens to be broken, we might as well do something else instead," said the teacher.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Johnson, I'm sure that the PowerPuffs have some laser eye beams to make the heater work," said Boris.

"really? come on up here kids and do the laser eye beams," said Mrs. Johnson.

The teens came up and used just a little bit of laser eye beams.

"If they started a fire they will be expelled for sure," said Brooke.

"Let's say we give them a little nudge, over the edge," said Cooper.

The punk gang, Jordan, and Princess whispered their idea to each other, they each grabbed some metal, and gun bands, and they aimed at the PowerPuffs, the laser eye beams went out of control that the class came on fire so did the whole school; the girls and boys go everyone out except for the punk gang, Jordan, and Princess.

"Not only will those wimps be expelled," said Carol.

"But will also get out of science class forever," said Damon.

They all laughed; but once the fire started to get higher they quickly yelled for help.

"We even have to help those bullies," said Burnner.

"Even though they embarrassed us," said Binky.

"We can't leave them down there, come on," said Booster.

The PowerPuff teens got the punk gang out, and the firefighters came to put out the fire.

"Miss Utonium, what is that in your top?" the principle asked.

Blossom got metal out of her top.

"This must of made our laser eye beams get out of control," said Blossom.

"We all had them in our shirts," said Baxter.

The other girls and boys found metals in their shirts and tops.

"Think guys who do we know who likes to get everyone in trouble?" said Buttercup.

Everyone looked at the punk gang, Jordan, and Princess.

"All 20 of you have 5 months of detention," said the principle.

"Five months of detention?!" Doris said surprised.

"Those nerds they got us in detention," said Elliot.

"Those bug eyed creeps are public enemy number one," said Eloise.

"Yeah," the others said.

After school the teens told Richard and I their day.

"It was embarrassing at first," said Boomy.

"But the rest of the day was fun," said Bubbles.

"So you had trouble with a punk gang?" I inquired.

"And Princess was planning to embarrass you?" Richard questioned.

"Yeah, they have five months of detention," said Beauster.

"Can you imagine that," said Beauty.

"Well our coaches said we can still be on our activities," said Buster.

"Even though Beatie and Benny don't have coaches they will still the singers," said Banners.

"All the boys in that punk gang had spiky hair," said Bam-bam.

"And the girls hair were all messed up with some over their eyes," said Bamby.

"They were also wearing gloves, spiked arm guards," said Blaster.

"And dark clothes, and eyes," said Bliss.

"Let's celebrate our day," said Benster.

"Yeah by watching a movie," said Bloomy.

"Eating dinner," said Bridger.

"Have a party," said Bridget.

"And invite our families," said Beatie.

"We'll have fun," said Benny.

The girls, the boys, Richard, and I did what we wanted to do to celebrate.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story, I hope you liked it. I based this story kind of on the episode of My Life As A Teenage Robot where Jenny goes on her first day of school, minus no one makes fun of the PowerPuffs (except for Princess and the punk gang). The next story will be where The PowerPuffs meet family members for the first time.**


End file.
